A front projection display device may provide highly detailed video imagery on a large viewable scale. Furthermore, by using a front projection display device to watch video content, an audience can achieve a viewing experience similar to that of a movie theatre in their own home due to the large scale of the display. Accordingly, a front projection display device may be desirable for use in a household setting, such as for example, as part of a home theatre system.
However, the inventor herein has recognized that a front projection display device may not always be the preferred device used to watch video content in a household setting. For example, in high ambient light conditions video imagery projected from a front projection display device can appear washed out. Furthermore, users may find it undesirable to watch all video content on a large format. Also, it may be difficult to find a convenient and aesthetically pleasing location to place the projection device. Accordingly, a direct-view display television may also be desirable for use in the same household setting to watch video content on a smaller scale or during the daytime, among other reasons.
However, having a separate projection device and direct-view television in the same setting may be impractical and undesirable due to increased costs associated with purchasing both devices. Additionally, spatial limitations may present a further concern. Namely, a room may not have enough space to conveniently place a direct-view display television and front projection display and associated projection screen.